


December 16th - Fireplace Fumbles

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Stucky Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: When the noise came again, it was clear that it was originating from the fireplace, or more specifically, the chimney.Looking down at Jussie, who was loyally by his side ready to defend his human, Steve grimaced, "guess it's just you and me, Juss. Bite first, ask questions later, right?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	December 16th - Fireplace Fumbles

Steve was startled from his nap on the sofa by a loud clatter, going from asleep to wide-awake and poised for an attack in a split second. He even called for Bucky before remembering that his husband wasn't in the house as he was helping Senora Jimenez down the street to defrost her freezer. 

When the noise came again, it was clear that it was originating from the fireplace, or more specifically, the chimney. 

Looking down at Jussie, who was loyally by his side ready to defend his human, Steve grimaced, "guess it's just you and me, Juss. Bite first, ask questions later, right?" 

Snatching up his shield from where it had been propped against the coffee table (despite his earlier promises that "I'll put it away Buck, promise") Steve edged towards the fireplace, expression grim and jaw set, Justice stalking forwards next to him.

"Hello?" Steve called when they reached the hearth, dropping to a defensive stance when the noise happened for the third time. Closer to the source, Steve could hear what sounded like claws scraping against the sides of the flue. 

Steve placed his shield silently on the floor and gestured for Jussie to stay before dropping to his knees and crawling forward to look up the chimney. Even with his enhanced sight, it was too dark for him to see anything, and he was just about to withdraw and get his phone for the flashlight when in a cloud of soot and with a desperate shriek, a ball of fluff fell onto his face. 

Spluttering around a mouthful of fur, ash and soot, Steve threw himself out of the fireplace, pulling the intruder away from his face and holding it out at arm's length, only to see that...

"Buffy?! What the hell are you doing up the chimney you silly cat?"

The already midnight black kitten was even darker than usual, her fur clogged with debris from the chimney. With pleading eyes and a pitiful meow, she batted a paw in Steve's direction. 

"I'm not cuddling you, you're filthy" he paused to look down at himself, his white shirt definitely white no longer, "so am I" and then after a glance at the area around the fireplace, "and so is the living room. You better hope we can clean all this up before your Papa comes home, kid." 

If only Steve's fortunes were that good.

"What the hell happened?!" Bucky yelled as he stepped into the room, jacket collar still tugged high around his throat from the cold outside. 

"Buffy was in the chimney," Steve said simply. 

Rubbing a hand down his face, Bucky shook his head in disbelief, "Obviously. I couldn't find her this morning but I never thought... Shit. Is she okay?" The brunet shrugged off his jacket as he hurried over to his husband and cat. 

"She's fine," Steve held her up for inspection, "just needs a bath."

"You and her both pal," Bucky drawled with a smirk. "Did you crawl up after her or somethin'?"

"She fell on my face" Steve mumbled, eyes on the floor as he felt a blush creep up his neck. 

Bucky's eyebrows shot up at that piece of information, but he let it go magnanimously, "I'm not even going to ask, c'mon give her here, I'll clean her up in the sink while you shower."

"You sure?" Steve asked.

Waving him away with a roll of his eyes, Bucky took Buffy into his hands, "'course I'm sure Stevie, go on. I'll tidy up in here when I'm done."

Shoulders slumping in relief, Steve stood and pressed a quick kiss to Bucky's cheek, careful not to get any soot on the brunet as he passed, "thanks, Buck."

"Well, you did rescue our cat. At least it wasn't Alpine."

"Alpine wouldn't even fit up there Buck" Steve pointed out, "but we might need to keep the fireguard up even when the fire's cold so Buffy can't go for a repeat performance." 

"Good idea" Bucky nodded, before gently scolding the feline, "no more adventures little girl." 

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
